Hard Disk device (HDD) and a device including the HDD (hereinafter, collectively referred to as disk device) may be affected by external impact or vibration, or external temperature or humidity for example. For example, when the disk device is stored in the warehouse, it is probable that the disk device is placed in the environment (high temperature/plentiful moisture) which is bad enough to cause the abnormality.
A technique of identifying the abnormality of the disk record playing device (disk device) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-240063 (PTL1). In the PTL 1, the disk record playing device records data detected by a vibration/impact sensor. When the disk record playing device is connected with a control device, the control device reads the recorded data. Accordingly, the control device can identify the abnormality of the disk record playing device.
Further, one example of a system for detecting a state of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-110224 (PTL 2).